thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Руководство по "Дочери Зла" 2013
The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 представляет собой сборник информации о серии Дочери Зла, выпущенной 16 декабря 2012 года. Она содержит подробную информацию обо всех персонажах в серии, а также календари, график действий, и иллюстрации. The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 is a compendium of information regarding The Daughter of Evil series, released on December 16, 2012. It contains detailed information for all the characters in the series as well as calendars, schedules, and illustrations. Содержание Персонажи Раздел с профайлами основных персонажей в серии Дочь Зла. Каждый профайл содержит биографическую информацию об одном из персонажей лайт-новелл. К примеру: их год рождения и смерти, классификация, религия и семейное положение. Небольшой отрывок, описывающий персонажей и их действия в серии, приведён ниже и сопровождается их цветной иллюстрацией. Так же имеются цитаты персонажей сказанные в какой-то момент в лайт новелл. A section dedicated to providing profiles for the major recurring characters in The Daughter of Evil series. Each profile contains biographical information on the character relevant to the light novels, such as their birth year, death year, race, religion, and familial relations. A small excerpt describing the character and their actions in the series is listed below and is accompanied by a colored illustration of them. A quote uttered by the character at some point during the light novels was also included. Календарь Раздел с календарём для владельца книги. Раздел имеет несколько крупных календарей с января по март 2013 года, а затем небольшие календари с апреля 2013 до марта 2014. Так же имеется список крупных японских праздников. За ними следуют иллюстрации Ichika большинства персонажей, показанных в лайт-новелл. A section providing a calendar for the schedule book's owner. The section details several large calendars from January to March 2013, followed by smaller calendars for April 2013 til March 2014. The calendars list major Japanese holidays. It is followed by an illustration by Ichika of most of the characters featured in the light novels. Информация Коллекция разных разделов описывающих информацию о серии Дочь Зла и серию Эвилиоуса mothy целом. В первом разделе изображены полностью обложки каждого лайт-новелл в серии Дочь Зла вместе с общее введение к каждой новелле. Следующий раздел содержит карту мира серии Дочь Зла, указывая примечательных места из стран в которые путешествовали. Раздел Эвилиоус Хроник указывает на события происходящие с ЕС 0. Потом идёт раздел, где перечислены все популярные песни выпущенные Mothy. На каждую песнь указан свой Nico Nico Douga ID, где выгружены оригиналы и кое-какие ремиксы. В песнях используются, Вокалоиды в качестве вокалистов и персонажей в PV, а так же маленькое введение в сюжет песни сопровождаемое иллюстрацией. В последнем разделе показан каждый сосуд греха. A collection of miscellaneous sections detailing information for The Daughter of Evil series and mothy's Evillious series in general. The first section portrays the full covers from each light novel in The Daughter of Evil series along with a general introduction summary to each light novel. The next section contains a world map for The Daughter of Evil series, naming notable places on the map from the countries traveled to in the series. An Evillious Chronicles section then details a small timeline for events taking place since EC 0. Afterwards, a section dedicated to the songs released by mothy lists all of mothy's major song releases. Each song includes its Nico Nico Douga ID for the original upload and any remixes, its featured Vocaloids, the major artist involved in the creation of its PV, and a small introduction to the song's plot accompanied by an illustration. The last section shows each of the vessels of sin. Появление Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| Группы= |-| Прочее= Факты Концептуализация и Происхождение * Schedule Book используется в качестве карманного справочника для всех материалов в серии новелл Дочь Зла, а также имеет другие функции. * *The Schedule Book is intended to act as a pocket guide for all material in The Daughter of Evil novel series as well as have miscellaneous other functions. Интересно *Schedule Book содержит детальную информацию о персонажах, как два предыдущих датабука, но не дополняется никакими рассказами. * *While the Schedule Book holds detailed information about the characters like the two databooks preceding it, it is not complemented by any short stories. Галерея Обложка= A8sr-AGCAAEteYK.jpg large.jpg|Внутренняя обложка schedule book |-| Иллюстрации= RilianeLucifera.png|Профайл Рилиан Allen.png|Профайл Аллена MichaelaH.png|Профайл Микаэлы Clarith1.png|Профайл Кларисы EllukaHH.png|Профайл Эллуки Gumillia.png|Профайл Гумилии Germaine1.png|Профайл Жермен Leonhart1.png|Профайл Леонарда Kyle.png|Профайл Кайла Prim schedule.jpg|Профайл Прим Chartette.png|Профайл Шартетты Ney.png|Профайл Нэй Mariam.png|Профайл Мариам Anne.png|Профайл Анны Wife and man schedule.jpg|Профайл Кила и Микины Yukina1.png|Профайл Юкины Alie-shaw.jpg|Профайл Сё и Айль Gast-Liliane.png|Профайл Гаста и Лилиен Pg1.png|Иллюстрация основных персонажей (часть 1) Pg2.png|Иллюстрация основных персонажей (часть 2) Vessels of sin.jpg|Иллюстрации и описание сосудов греха в schedule book |-| Прочее= Pop-up sbook.jpg|Реклама schedule book A8srqcQCMAEFbj5.jpg large.jpg|Сравнение размера schedule book и The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue A73SRupCEAA3yRk.jpg large.jpg|Примеры цветных иллюстрация из schedule book External Links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase Категория:Датабук Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Гордыня Категория:Книги Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Daughter of Evil